Meter reading systems for collecting data from utility meters that record the date and time of specific work performed by field workers are widely used. For example, meter reading devices carried by meter readers are capable of recording the date and time of meter reading, collections, and service order activity as utility company field workers travel from meter to meter collecting meter readings and completing orders for customers. However, efficient performance management of field workers is often difficult for utilities, and traveling from meter to meter, especially in residential areas, may present potential problems posed by obstacles or undesirable paths to field workers.
Utility companies face difficulties in efficiently managing the performance of field workers. While the meter reading device records the date and time of the specific work performed, falsifying meter readings, known as curbing or stumping, is a known practice among some field workers that is difficult for utility companies to oversee. It has also proved challenging for utility companies to regulate adherence among field workers to standard operating procedures.
Field workers may face several obstacles or routes that they may prefer to avoid as they travel, mostly by foot, through residential areas. Potential problems posed by such obstacles or undesirable paths are even greater if they are in an unfamiliar area. For example, a field worker may benefit from advanced notice of a potentially unruly pet, hostile resident or other obstacle or undesirable condition in close proximity to their location or along a potential route of travel to a meter. The possibilities of entering the wrong premises or entering data for the wrong customer due to mismatching of the meter being read to the account database are also problems that field workers and utility companies face. Consequently, a field device with GPS capabilities is needed.